


Piña Colada

by Fangirl_BB8



Category: Ant-Man (Movies), Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Escape (Piña Colada Song), Español, Established Relationship, Gen, Humor, Husbands, M/M, Playlist, Relationship Problems, Romance
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:34:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27461278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirl_BB8/pseuds/Fangirl_BB8
Summary: [🍍]Peter cree que su matrimonio está a un paso, de ser extinto por la rutina y la indiferencia.Scott piensa que su marido, cada día pierde más su interés en hacer cosas juntos.Pero ninguno de los dos puede notar, que no hay nada más que miradas anhelantes y fantasías calientes entre ellos.Unas copas de piña colada, podrían salvar su matrimonio.🌱Mini-Serie.☄🐜 'StarAnt'🔞 ⚣Advertencia de smut.🎧Soundtrack incluido.(Publicado original completo en Abril de 2019)
Relationships: Scott Lang/Peter Quill
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola polluelos! Aqui con el primer (y les juro último) StarAnt que escribí. Se me hizo muy largo casi 9mil palabras, por lo que decidi dividirlo en un ligera mini serie :0  
> ¡Espero les guste!  
> Gracias por leer  
> (❤)  
> P/D: Disfruten los temas en cada capitulo! El link en el numero de cada uno ;)

[ **(1)** ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XzsNV3QMavw&feature=emb_title)

Oh, realmente habían llegado a este extremo.

Peter no podía creerlo. No podía, porque si lo reconocía, significaría que todos los discursos sobre cómo se consideraba, a sí mismo, un amante dedicado y fogoso, serían meras patrañas escapando de su boca.

Y no era cierto.

Aunque, Scott no pensara lo mismo.

¡Pero qué diablos estaba pasando!

Todo había empeorado, desde hacia un par de semanas, cuando Peter notó claramente que su marido no trajo del supermercado las bolsas de comida chatarra que solían ocupar los viernes, cuando estaban frente a alguna maratón en Netflix.

Aquello no fue nada, comparado con los siguientes descubrimientos. Peter Quill era un hombre apasionado, nadie podía negarlo —y si oían lo contrario, de la sucia boca de Rocket simplemente, debían ignorarlo— por lo que despedirse, por las mañanas de Scott con un beso era algo de lo más común.

O lo era.

Ahora mismo, en mitad de robar un sándwich de la heladera, no recordó cuando fue la última vez, que su hermoso marido, le había correspondido el gesto. Apenas podía rememorar un roce en las mejillas, incluso un gesto con la mano.

Quill dejó la delicia que pretendía ser de almuerzo, cuando un problema mayor se abrió pasó en la cocina de su hogar.

No habían tenido sexo... en un mes.

¡¿Realmente habían llegado a ese extremo?!

El hombre de la playera con la cara de Darth Vader, se sostuvo de la mesada de la cocina. El pánico creciendo.   
¿Scott lo había apartado? ¿Hablaron de algún tipo de reto ridículo? ¿Cassie estaba quedándose con ellos? ¿Es porque había hecho un mal chiste del viejo Pym?

¿Si quiera recordaba haber intentado un acercamiento, en todas esas noches?

Con cada pregunta, Peter se volvía más consciente que la rutina, su trabajo en la guardia especial y la intermitente visita de Cassie, les habían pasado factura.

Pero sobre todo, Quill sintió que perdía lo fundamental.

Y es que, no podía recordar cuándo fue la última vez que miró a los ojos a su Scott y lo hizo reír.

[🍍]


	2. 2

[ **(2)** ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Nwn9Ws2NaC0&feature=emb_title)

El último meme que Luis le había mandado, casi logra que lo echen de la junta con Stark, por reírse como tarado.

Aunque, había que señalar que el creído enano multimillonario, estuvo muy pendiente de como lucia la retaguardia del Capitán de fuerzas especiales, que en los cambios logrados en el traje.

No podía culparlo. Porque siendo objetivos, Rogers tenía tanto magnetismo sexual como caballerosidad. Y fue bastante entretenido, ver como la fama del playboy se iba por un caño, cuando el rubio capitán no captaba ninguno de los coqueteos descarados, y cortaba el ambiente con un escueto: _'No tengo permitido beber, señor Stark. Estoy en servicio'_

Al menos, Scott se divirtió. Pym sólo ladraba en dos direcciones, a su mejor ingeniero y al rival de siempre.

Cuando hubo de terminar, Lang no resistió picar un poco a Tony Stark. Porque realmente, le intrigaba que saldría de todo eso. Además, ya había tenido un par de charlas con el teniente Barnes, sobre que Rogers necesitaba algo en que ocupar su tiempo

No podía pasarse la vida entre el entrenamiento y las visitas a su madre, a la espera de misiones de rescate.

—Te aconsejo, que vayas con cuidado Stark. —Pudo ver con claridad, como la chispa del disgusto se prendía en el afamado inventor— Steve es más que exigente. Tus trucos viejos, son balas de salva. Él busca algo más osado.

Que Dios y Sarah Rogers le perdonen. Pero si daba resultado, Sam Wilson le debería veinte dólares.

Luego de eso, de regreso a su pequeño laboratorio, no pudo evitar sentir una ligera envidia por Steve y Tony.

¿Cómo sería ser conquistado de nuevo? Era una pregunta triste, viniendo de un hombre casado.

Llevaba cinco años con Peter y lo amaba como el primer día. Incluso ahora, cuando no podía tener más que un gesto de despedida en las mañanas y solitarias compras de supermercado.

¿Cómo habían llegado a ese extremo? Peter siempre había sido intenso. Adoraba probar cosas en la cama y podían tener maravillosas noches a un ritmo brutal cuando quisieran. Scott, era un poco insaciable, tratándose de su esposo, sobre todo cuando Cassie salía de pijamada o estaba con su madre.

Pero hacia un mes, que toda la acción que tenía era con su mano derecha y con ese juguete que Hope le regalo para su cumpleaños. Ella dijo, que quizás así dejaría de extrañar a Peter cuando tuviera sus misiones en algún lugar lejano. Y sugirió descaradamente, que le encontraría emoción si enseñaba su uso a Peter.

No que no lo haya hecho— jodidamente caliente, una noche cuando su esposo acaba de regresar de patear traseros, le dio un vistazo de como pasaba su tiempo, anhelándolo—

Ahora, era un recordatorio de que Peter estaba ocupado, salvando la galaxia o alguna cosa parecida. Y llegaba por las noches cansado, para siquiera darle una caricia.

—Qué patético, Lang. —Murmuró el propio castaño, mientras se reclinaba en si silla de trabajo y abría su cuenta anónima en Twitter.

No estaba enojado con su esposo. El comprendía, que a veces la rutina afecta la pasión de un matrimonio. Y él, también tenía su paquete de carga, con ese ascenso a director de proyectos para SHIELD y la cooperación con Industrias Stark. Ni debía olvidar de que Cassie ocupaba la otra mitad de su atención.

Scott suspiró. Quizás era mejor darse espacio y renovar energías.

Mientras, twitearia todas esas canciones que su Peter amaría.

Y que usarían de fondo, cuando hicieran el amor de nuevo. 

[🍍]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Recuerden que si quieren oir la canción del capitulo, pueden hacer click en número del capi al principio ;)  
> Gracias por leer.


	3. 3

[ **(3)** ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NrI-UBIB8Jk&feature=emb_title)

—Eso no es un plan, apenas es un concepto.

—¡Doce por ciento es mejor que nada!

—Yo digo, que vayas a lo seguro: di que quieres follar y listo.

Peter se pasó las manos por la cara, solo para no estrangular a su mejor hombre de explosivos. Rocket era un bruto, pero en el fondo —uno que jamás vería la luz— admitía que no sonaba tan errado.

_Quizás._

—Si lo que quieres, es tener relaciones con tu esposo, deberías hacer un cortejo. Envíale la sangre de tus enemigos y un pedazo de tu cabello.

—¡Está bien, suficiente! ¡Ni siquiera quiero saber qué tipo de cortejo es ese Drax!

—¿Cómo es que tienes esposa?—Masculló algo asqueado el rubio de lentes oscuros, mientras no dejaba de atornillar un pequeño y redondo artefacto. Con suerte, no una bomba.

—Se te ha ocurrido, no lo sé ¿Hablar con él?

Gamora, le miraba como se veía a un idiota que no puede disparar un resolver a un objetivo de menos de un metro. Todo en ella era sobre armas, así que Peter pensaba sus comparaciones sobre ese rasgo, muchas gracias.

—No es tan simple.—Por décima vez, suspiro y volvió a repetir lo que abrió toda esa reunión en los vestidores de la central— Scott está manteniendo las distancias, y es mi culpa. Tengo que compensarlo.

Había pensado seriamente por dónde empezar, pero todo terminaba por ser muy vulgar con la imagen de ambos follando en alguna parte de su hogar, o con Scott enfadándose de verdad por ver que lo único que quería era sexo.

—Creo que lo piensas demasiado—Peter miró extrañado a Rocket, quien le dio un cabezazo para señalarle al tipo alto y silencioso que estaba a su espalda.

Groot, le dio una sonrisa calma y continuó haciendo diversas señas con sus manos.

—Dice, que dejes de ser un bebé llorón y que hagas lo que planeas para Scott. Que él se enamoro de ti a pesar de que estés trastornado y se ha soportado un mes sin verte en pelotas—un alivio para el pobre— debe de estar esperando que hagas un paso para seguirte. Después de todo, no te ha dejado... _aún_.

Groot le mando una seña obscena a Rocket por su pésima traducción, a lo que el infeliz respondió con una de sus sonrisas filosas.

De todas maneras, Peter había logrado entender en su mayoría y por su cuenta a su amigo. No por nada, había tomado un curso con Drax y Mantis para comunicarse mejor con su compañero.

—Gracias Groot. ¡Gracias! —Le dio unas palmadas al sonriente hombre de ojos pequeños— ¿Lo ven? Groot entiende el romance.

—Sigo pensando en que deberías darle un poco de tu cabello.

Ignorar a Drax, era bueno para su salud. A veces. 

Peter les dio las gracias, a pesar de recibir comentarios de que era un idiota y de que Scott debía salir con ese moreno de apellido Wilson, para evitar tanto dolor.

Rocket se ganó un par de ejercicios extras y menos horas en el taller, con sus malditos juguetes.

—Todo va a salir bien. Sólo no hagas nada estúpido, Peter.

Con esa última advertencia de su mano derecha —no era un secreto, que Gamora adoraba a Scott sobre todos. Lo que incluía a su mejor amigo y superior— Quill sonrió.

Sabía exactamente qué hacer.

Su hermoso Scott, valía el esfuerzo.

[🍍]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Espero que puedan imaginar a Rocket humano? LOL Es difícil ver a Bradley Cooper, pero esta allí. Si usan la imaginación(?)  
> :P Disfruten la cancion, por supuesto.


	4. 4

[ **(4)** ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mY6U_rLrCco&feature=emb_title)

Eso era una mala señal.

Había llegado a casa, realmente hambriento, pero la oscuridad estaba tirando sus planes por la borda.

No había luz en la cocina y él recordaba perfectamente haber reparado el cableado eléctrico de la casa, además de cambiar el foco hacia menos de seis días.

Se quitó el bolso de trabajo que aún llevaba, para buscar sus herramientas. Con la luz que se filtraba por las ventanas sería suficiente.

¿Le habían dado una de esas baratijas de Stark? Sabían perfectamente que aún la energía sustentable, no estaba llegando a los suburbios. Iban a quemarle los electrodomésticos de la sobrecarga y se vengaría, buscándole mejor pareja a Steve.

Ya lo estaba viendo. Ese pequeño le suplicaría tácticas para ganar el corazón del tesoro de América.

—¿Scottie? ¿Sucedió algo?

El castaño se sorprendió de ver a su esposo, en casa. Ni siquiera sabia que ese día llegaría temprano. ¿A qué hora habia llegado? ¿Y el entrenamiento con su escuadrón?

—¿Pagamos la cuenta de luz, cierto?—Para probar su punto, encendió la llave sin resultado.

Peter aún llevaba el uniforme, el chaleco rojo oscuro con el logo de su división y la playera gris debajo. Su esposo, rió haciendo que algo cálido se asentara su estómago.

—Le daré un vistazo.

Antes de que Scott pudiera reclamar, quien realmente sabia del tema, Peter había traído una silla de la sala y sostenía su celular para ver el problema.

Por alguna razón que el de ojos miel no comprendió, su esposo se deshizo de toda prenda superior, quedando en cueros.

Y oh, vaya que el entrenamiento con los chicos seguía siendo tan _duro_ como podía.

—Creo que se ha aflojado un poco el foco, cariño.

Si continuaba con los brazos estirados hacia arriba, otras cosas también se aflojarían. Como las piernas de Scott y su boca podría caer débilmente sobre el ondulante abdomen de su esposo.

—¡Bualá, como nuevo!

Si las luces de la calle, habían sido sugerentes en la piel de Peter, esa iluminación directa sobre su cabeza hacia todo más delicioso.

—Tomaré un baño y luego cenamos ¿De acuerdo?—Cobardemente, Scott dio media vuelta para escapar de un vergonzoso ataque de lujuria.

Se recriminó al poner sus bajos instintos, sobre cualquier cosa. Quizás Peter había llegado antes para hablar con él, para compartir un momento. ¿Y qué hacia él? Babear mientras su esposo trabaja en un arreglo, que él seguramente pasó por alto.

Así no debían ser las cosas. Mientras se duchaba planeaba el menú, a Peter le gustaba su cocina y sería una buena forma de comenzar la creciente noche.

Pensando en hacer algo de pollo y papas fritas, el castaño salió de la habitación con una toalla en sus hombros, buscando a Peter para asegurarle que podía tomarse una ducha antes de que este la cena.

—Bebé, aun quedó agua caliente. Seguro tardo un poco con el pollo, así que-

Scott parpadeó ante la sala vacía. Giró para todos lados, buscando a su esposo sin encontrarlo. Volvió sobre sus pasos, a la habitación de ambos, pero el resultado fue el mismo.

Peter Quill no estaba por ninguna parte.

[🍍]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Como pueden ver... esto tiene para rato :v ¿Qué creen que Peter quería hacer? ¿Cómo reaccionara Scott?  
> ¡Espero que les haya gustado!   
> Besitos  
> (❤)


	5. 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Los malos entendidos recién comienza. Ups.  
> :)

[ **(5)** ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=u5xzIJntdos&feature=emb_title)

—¿Qué diablos hiciste?

—Ya te hecho de casa ¿cierto?

—Cierra la boca Rocket —Gamora le dio la mirada. Esa que podía cortar vibranium y ponerte a llorar— Lo repetiré de nuevo, ¿Qué diablos hiciste?

Como defensa de Peter, había sido una incipiente crisis nerviosa. Se sentía humillado y herido en su ego, pero sobre todo ignorado por Scott.

¡¿Por qué la táctica de la camiseta no había funcionado?! Habría sido más que eficiente en el pasado, incluso sacándose sólo la chaqueta Scott sonreiría para pasarle las manos por la nuca y no dejarlo ir hasta que estuviera satisfecho.

Pero ahora... oh, Scott parecía aburrido. Un poco esquivo. Lo dejo en la cocina, a la espera. Ni siquiera pregunto que le gustaría cenar. Peter no había podido sugerirle que salieran a comer al restaurante de Carol. Nada. 

Y sin ningún plan extra, Quill huyó de su casa a buscar consuelo en ese bar de mala muerte que dirigía su padrastro.

Gamora lo mataría. Groot lo mataría. Rocket reiría histéricamente y comenzaría a apostar sobre quien intentaría meterse en los pantalones de su esposo, ante la inminente separación. Yundu lo mataría. Rogers y compañía le patearían el trasero.

—Dios ¿Qué parte de nada estúpido, no quedó claro?

La morena, pidió un par de tragos a Kraglin en la barra, luego le hizo mirarla atentamente, aferrando sus manos firmes a los hombros de Peter.

—Deja de ser una princesa y usa el cerebro. Scott necesita un hombre, que no escape a la menor dificultad. —La cerveza llegó, Gamora tomando un trago antes de apuntarle con el dedo— Deja de suponer estupideces y recupéralo. O juró que vas a lamentarlo.

¿Quién necesitaba enemigos con esos concejos?

Rocket seguía bebiendo, sin importarle su lloriqueo ante las amenazas de la morena.

Lo peor de aquello, es que de a poco Peter caía en que quizás acababa de empeorar las cosas.

Con ese cosquilleo en la nuca, revisó su teléfono que se encontraba en el interior del chaleco.

Incluso Groot, se asustó con el grito que Peter dio al notar que tenía más de cinco llamadas perdidas de su esposo.

Definitivamente, era hombre muerto.

[🍍]


	6. 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ;) No se olviden de la canción del capitulo.

[(6)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=j3BtUlXSZdo&feature=emb_title)

—Vamos Scottie, no te pongas así. ¡Aún hay muchos peces en el mar!

—¡No quiero otro pez, quiero a mi estrella!

Luis le dio un tierno apapacho, mientras un borracho Scott lagrimeaba sobre su hombro.

—Te dije que era un imbécil. ¿Pero me oyes, me sientes? ¡No!—Hope estaba delante de ellos, con el cabello recogido y lista para matar— Si se le ocurre aparecer a esta hora, yo misma voy a patearle las pelotas.

Lo había intentado, de verdad. Preparó la cena y trató de que su mente no lo arrinconara con ideas malas. Quizás Peter tuvo una urgencia. Quizás un llamado de SHIELD. Quizás Rocket había volado de nuevo la mitad de la central.

Pero cuando las papas se pusieron grasosas y frías, llamó a su esposo preocupado.

Nada.

_Nada de nada._

Simplemente lo había dejado.

Con papas fritas que nadie quería—excepto Luis—y un pollo medio quemado que no servía—Luis no opinaba lo mismo, por cierto—

—¿Pero al menos aclararon las cosas, verdad?

Bueno, intentar emborracharse con helado de Baskin Robbins, no le salvaría de la reprimenda de ser un tonto que no podía poner en palabras el dilema que estaba llevando a su matrimonio a la ruina.

Luis le empujó, apenas vio su cara de culpa. Hope lanzó una maldición.

—¡¿Pero cuál es el problema?! ¿No querías tenerlo de nuevo? ¡¿Qué estas esperando?!

—¡Esperaba que cenáramos y pudiéramos hablar!

Hope hizo el gesto de levantarse de su lugar en el sillón individual, para acomodar las pocas neuronas de su amigo. Por suerte, Luis la detuvo.

—No puedes golpearlo. Al menos tienes que oír, lo que le pasó a la amiga de la prima de mi tío—Oh, ahí empezaba a usar su voz de narrador— Ella decía: 'Todo matrimonio tenía dificultades, si no había comunicación y confianza.' Le gustaba remarcarlo, sobretodo porque su marido era un tipo listo, no tan guapo, pero tenía una gran voz, y el le susurraba cosas como 'La luz de mi vida, amor de mis amores' cada vez que-

—¡Luis, al punto!

Hope no tenía tiempo para eso.

—Ya, que impacientes. El caso es que la prima de la amiga de mi Tío, tenía un amante cuando iba a sus clases de Yoga en la mañana. Era una mentirosa crónica.

—Oh Dios...

—¡Pedazo de animal!

Hope le dió un golpe en el brazo al confundido de Luis, mientras Scott tejía la trama de telenovela de las seis, donde Peter se veía a escondidas con algún fulano como Thor —aunque, si eso pasara Loki ya estaría preso— o alguien cómo...

Tony Stark.

_¡iuuuww!_

—Peter puede ser un imbécil, con pésimo gusto musical, pero no desleal.

Scott salió de su propia pesadilla, ante el tono suave de su amiga. Luis se mantuvo calladito, terminando las papas.

—¿Crees... creen que puedo arreglar esto? Ósea, de verdad. ¿Creen que Peter pueda caer por mí de nuevo?

El dueño de casa, se siente un adolescente con las mejillas rojas, avergonzado de confesar su peor temor. Sabe que bajo capas de sarcasmo ácido, Hope es como su hermana. Y Luis, es todo corazón como estomago—Que desperdiciar la cena, con el hambre en el mundo, hay que ver—

—¿Qué tan seguro estás de que Quill, no está loco por ti?

Y Scott sonríe a medias, a un Luis optimista.

Ojala pudiera dar una respuesta absoluta a eso.

[🍍]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comentario fugaz: Amo a Luis.


	7. 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Más drama! >:)

[(7)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YsYOAmPUo4A&feature=emb_title)

Peter sabe que la jodió en grande, cuando llega pasada la medianoche y no hay luces esperándolo. Lo sabe y se vuelve un puñetazo, cuando encuentra un plato en el comedor, con dos papas fritas olvidadas y un _post_ - _it_ de Luis, diciendo que es un pecado que se haya perdido una cena así.

Pocas veces el castaño, ha tenido tanto miedo de llegar a su dormitorio.

Quizás Scott no está allí. Quizás Hope le empujó a que caiga en los brazos de ese tal Wilson. Comenzaría a cargar una pistola y amenazaría a ese dichoso piloto si se acercaba de más a su Scott. O le conseguiría alguna cita con Mantis.

Lo resolvería de alguna forma.

Con los dedos cruzados, y sin hacer ni un ruido de más, empuja la puerta de la habitación que comparte.

Y allí está su esposo.

Durmiendo atravesado en la cama matrimonial.

Decir que Peter no siente que podría caer de rodillas y hacer reverencias a los seres celestiales, es poco. Su corazón golpea con fuerza.

Pero antes de que pueda despertar con un par de caricias a Scott, nota un pequeño brillo en la mesa de luz.

Las cortinas no están del todo cerradas, dejando que la iluminación de la calle caiga sobre el mueble junto a la cama.

Peter se congela al reconocer aquel punto que destella en la oscuridad. Retrocede con el mismo sigilo, aunque sin poder sentir ningún alivio como hace minutos.

Examina el rostro medio oculto de Scott en la almohada. Una expresión cansada, casi rendida y su cabello revuelto, como cada vez que algo le preocupa demasiado.

Los ojos de Quill vagan por la silueta hasta posarse de nuevo en el pequeño objeto.

Y ahora, con dolor, reconoce que las cosas están de verdad mal.

Porque si de algo está seguro, es que Scott Lang, no se ha quitado la sortija de matrimonio ni un solo día desde su boda.

Pero, eso... eso acaba de cambiar.

[🍍]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Scott ha tirado la toalla con la relación? ¿Podrá Peter arreglar los malos entendidos... y no seguir cagandola en el proceso? ¿Gamora tendrá que llenar de plomo a alguien? XD Quédense a descubrirlo.  
> ¡Cuídense y manténgase a salvo! :)


End file.
